gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Woo La La/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 2009 Gingo film Woo La La. Part 1: Prologue/Opening Titles (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Gingo Animation logo) (Fades to black) Amai: (off-screen) Have you ever felt like you were at a different country with different culture, but on the same planet? (Fades to the city skyline of Tokyo) Amai: (off-screen) Like you had some good stuff in your country's culture to share with the world, if you could just get people to know them well? (Pans to Amai's house on a hill near Tokyo where a 5-year-old Amai and his parents are having a peaceful day) Amai: (off-screen) Then you know exactly where... and when... the story begins. Well, the story begins... at this small house on a hill near the city of Tokyo in Japan, and this story... is about me. (Zooms in through the window to reveal young Amai watching TV with his parents) Amai: (off-screen) My name is Amai. You may know me as the sweetest person in Japan, right? Yep, my parents were also sweet. (Pans to Amai's parents) Amai: (off-screen) They were a long-time couple a few years before I was born. However, this leads to a problem. (Pans away from Amai's house and zooms into a building where a greedy collector Warui lives) Amai: (off-screen) Where there's couples, there's this evil place, the place that comes with an evil person with an evil plan to get rid of romance and love. (Zooms in through the window to reveal Warui) Amai: (off-screen) That... is Warui, an evil, haughty, ruthless, and greedy collector who dislikes couples. Whenever he sees a couple, he brings legendary creatures to life to track them down. (Warui hits the gong releasing the giant powerful love-hunting red dragon imprisoned inside the stone statue. The dragon flies off to track down Amai's parents. The scene cuts back to young Amai and his parents watching TV. The TV screen quickly switched to the news channel.) Japanese News Anchorman: 私たちはニュースを壊すためにこのプログラムを中断します。 あなたが知っている通り、ワーイーと名付けられた貪欲コレクターは、彼が見ているすべての夫婦を追跡するために大きな赤いドラゴンを放つ。 ドラゴンがあなたを攻撃するため、あなたのドアをロックして窓をすぐにブロックしてください。 すべての定期的にスケジュールされたテレビ番組は、龍がなくなるまで戻らない。 それは今のところNHKニュース7です。良い一日を。 (We interrupt this program for breaking news. As you all know, the greedy collector named Warui has unleashed a big red dragon to track down every couple he sees. We ask that you must lock your doors and block your windows immediately because the dragon is coming to attack you. All regularly scheduled television programming will not return until the dragon is gone. That's all for now on NHK News 7. Have a good day.) (The TV screen switched to the SMPTE color bars test screen. Young Amai and his parents are worried about the dragon tracking them down. The scene cuts to the red dragon flying in the sky as he looks for Amai's parents. The dragon sees a house on a hill near Tokyo and flies over there. He then lands on the ground and finds young Amai and his parents. They see the dragon and try to hide, but the dragon busts down the door and is about to attack Amai's parents. His mother turns to her 5-year-old son.) Amai's Mother: Amai, it's time for you go! You must get out of here quickly! Save yourself! It's your only chance to survive! Remember this, Amai! Just remember it! Now go, run away! (Young Amai slowly walks back, turns around, runs out of the house, and hides in the woods as the red dragon slaughters his parents. They are never seen again and the red dragon flies away. Young Amai comes out of hiding and walks back to the house only to find out that his parents are slaughtered by the red dragon.) Amai: (off-screen) My parents... were slaughtered by the red dragon. (He sadly walks away and enters the city of Tokyo. The scene fades to young Amai sadly walking on the sidewalk.) Amai: (off-screen) I walked away from the small house on the hill and entered the city of Tokyo where I spend the rest of my life there. (Young Amai stops to see an orphanage in Tokyo. He slowly moves forward to go take a look at the orphanage. He then knocks on the door. A Japanese orphanage director walks to the front door, and as he opens it, he sees young Amai on the front porch.) Japanese Orphanage Director: こんにちは。 あなたはここで何をしているの？ あなたは紛失していますか？ (Hello. What are you doing here? Are you lost or something?) (Young Amai nodded) Japanese Orphanage Director: ああ！ 私はそれを聞いて非常に残念です。 心配しないでください！ 私はあなたを採用するために誰かを見つけるまで、私はあなたの良い世話をします。 どうぞ入ってください。 (Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that. Don't worry! I'll take good care of you until I find someone to adopt you. Please come in.) (Young Amai enters the orphanage and the orphanage director closes the front door) Amai: (off-screen) I went inside the orphanage shortly after the death of my parents. The orphanage director was taking care of me since then. (The scene fades to the orphanage 2 years later where a 7-year-old Amai was adopted by a 36-year-old woman named Ying Yamada. The two got out of the orphanage and started walking to their apartment.) Amai: (off-screen) Two years later, I was adopted by my new mother. Her name is Ying Yamada. She adopted me because she's the only person that really knows how to take care of me after my biological parents died. (Cuts to Ying and her new 7-year-old adoptive son Amai walking on the sidewalk) Amai: (off-screen) So, she decided to let me stay at her apartment, and she has been taking care of me ever since I was adopted. But there is one question that will change my life and my fate. Will the red dragon ever return if I have a girlfriend who is just as sweet and beautiful as me? No one would ever know... unless it's true. (Pans up to the blue sky) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: a GINGO ANIMATION film (The text "OOH LA LA" fades in and freezes for 2 seconds. The word "OOH" from "OOH LA LA" is suddenly replaced by another word "WOO", thus creating the film's title "WOO LA LA". The film's title fades away and the scene changes from 2D anime-style hand-drawn animation to 3D CGI animation. The camera pans down to the city skyline of Tokyo many years later.) Part 2: Amai meets Kireina Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Woo La La